Triglav
by TrIlLIuM BlAcK
Summary: Kazakhstan is a country with age old Gods and Goddesses, and a very good Wizarding school. When Ginny becomes a student she learns a lot about herself and a magick few realise exists. But what does Draco Malfoy have to do with all this?


TRIGLAV  
~ Chapter 1  
  
Molly Weasley sat at her kitchen table, her head bent low over a rather long letter. The eagle that had delivered the letter was now perched on the back of the seat across the table, looking around it with a haughty air. The letter was from Molly's youngest child, Virginia, who was currently residing in Kazakhstan while she completed her education. She had only just transferred to Kazakhstan's only School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after finishing her fifth year at Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore had come to both Arthur and herself and recommended that Virginia be sent there. The school specialized in Transfiguration and Defense Against Dark Arts, both of which were Virginia's best subjects. She wasn't a genius like Hermione, but she had almost exhausted Professor McGonagall's knowledge of Transfiguration and Bill, who had been asked to fill the DADA position, had reported the same thing. Albus had been in contact with the Head Master, Kasymzultan Nazayev, and after seeing Virginia's results he had offered her a scholarship to the school. At first both Arthur and herself had been somewhat hesitant about sending their baby girl off to some foreign country they really hadn't heard of before, but Virginia had wanted to go, and Albus had been rather persistent in his efforts to persuade them it was the right choice, and eventually they had relented and Virginia's place for sixth and seventh years had been confirmed. This was the first letter they had received from Virginia since she'd left, and Molly was anxious to find out how her little girl was coping. She started to read:  
  
Dearest Mother and Father, Well, I've arrived! The trip was uneventful, if a bit boring. The school is large, but nowhere near the size of Hogwarts. It looks a bit like a Mosque, with many domed towers and ramparts. It is quite beautiful! There are four houses that the students are sorted in, just like Hogwarts; only here they're named after Ancient Gods and Goddesses. There's Jarilo, Lado, Mokosz and Volohs. I'll be 'sorted' tomorrow, and I'll send you the results. At the moment I'm staying in one of the guest rooms, and the other students won't arrive for another two days. Its quite lonely, but the headmaster is very nice and the professors already here are nice also. I thought it would be hard, trying to learn the language here, but as it turns out there is an enchantment of sorts laid upon the castle, and all languages can be understood! I guess it's needed here; apparently there are many students from around the world. There are no House Elves here, Hermione will be pleased to know, instead the castle has its own legion of Domovoi. I've been told that they usually don't 'share' places, so to speak, but the Headmaster seems to have everything under control! The food here is wonderful! There's a bit of everything! Some of the professors, along with the Headmaster, have been testing me to find out what I'm like at the other subjects I'll be doing. I think I'll do Transfiguration, DADA, Potions, Charms and a subject called 'The Occult.' It's like a type of wandless magic that muggles like to dabble in, pretending they're magic. Of course, it was quite a shock to some of the Wizarding community over here that it could actually be effective if changed around a little! Anyway, The School's situated in a Nature Reserve in South Kazakhstan, which is in the foothills of the Talassky Alatau range. It's really beautiful around here, with heaps of animals like bears, ibex, birds of prey And Snow Leopards. The Transfiguration Professor, who's from Australia, says I might be able to become an Animagus while I'm here! I hope so! Well, dinner's on now, so I'll send this to you right away. Don't be alarmed by the Eagle! (Although I suppose you wont really read this until after you've seen her.) They don't use owls out here, the eagle is much less conspicuous, I guess. Her name's Tolstoy, and she's not bad once you get to know her! I'll write again when I've been sorted and the year has begun! Love, Ginny.  
  
*~*________*~*  
  
Ginny stood to the back of the gaggle of first years waiting to be sorted. She didn't know how this school sorted the students into each house, but it certainly seemed different to Hogwarts. She was the only student not entering her first year standing in the corridor, and felt somewhat intimidated. She leant against the wall and let her hair fall in front of her face, waiting for the Professors to lead them into the room on the right. All to soon Professor McCarthy (transfiguration, from Australia, Ginny remembered) Steeped into the corridor and nodded towards them. "Follow my, students, and no more talking. You will each be seated along four benches. In front of you will be a parchment and quill, and beside them a goblet. You must drink from the goblet when told, and answer the questions written on the parchment. That is all. And remember, no talking!" With the first years separating her from Professor McCarthy, Ginny followed slowly. The door was opened, and inside was a long hall. The Headmaster along with various Professors sat at a table on a raised dais, and watched silently as they filed in. Ginny watched as the first years sat, and slowly took her seat at the end of the last bench. She downed the contents of the goblet in one practiced gulp and soon everything became a blue haze. 


End file.
